Saiyans
by Clay19
Summary: It tells life before Planet Vegeta came about and where Sayains came from. About how Bardock's family was the King of the Sayians because on Earth they were royalty. And Vegeta's great great grandfather took over when Bardock's great great grandfather died. Then he named himself King and the Planet and his son and his son.
1. Life before Planet Vegeta

On Planet Vegeta there are a group of people and they call each other Saiyan's. It was once ruled by Bardock's great-great-great grandfather. But that was not where there home planet. Their home planet was Earth where a group of people that call themselves humans. They evolved from them and grew a tail to make themselves stronger and to transform themselves into a huge ape. And it allowed them to use their energy more easily. Now when they got to their new planet Bardock's great-great-great grandfather named himself King because he was a Prince on Earth. So when he became the King he trained himself to become stronger and learned that with every battle you get stronger and when a full moon showed up they turned into giant apes that would destroy everything. So he made his people train so they can handled the transformation.

And then the King died from old age so his son was about to become King when a Saiyan by the name of Vegeta he and his loyal men attacked the Prince and drove his family out. Then Vegeta named himself King but he couldn't trust half the army because they would always be loyal to their dead King and his family. The newly named King Vegeta decdied to name the planet after him and his son and their son.

And in the present King Vegeta sold his people to Frieza who took over the galaxy with his farther King Cold and his brother Cooler. Friza and the Saiyan's destroying the people on the planets and then selling them for a huge price. Bardock and his brother Turles soon got to together to try and decided on what to do about the false King Vegeta, Queen _Cellena, Prince Vegeta since they sold their peoples life away. They didnt have to worry about Prince Tarble because King Vegeta sent him away__. And how to take care of their people. Bardock and to take care of Colleen the mother of his children, his son Raditz. And his other son Kakarot who was just born and had a power level of 10,000. He was born about five months ahead of Princess Cerina who power level was 8,000._

_ About sixteen years have past Bardock has reached a power level of 13,000 and Turles has reached a power level of 12,500. They know they do not have the power to kill Frezia and his family so they wait. _

_ Kakarot and his team/lovers go to Namek to learn how to create Dragon Ball's. The women are Mizuna, Fasha, Tora. He learns how to make them thanks to the Namekiens. Then he decided to go to Earth and become the rightful King of the humans. He then has the humans build him a castle with a lot of rooms and a city around it. And smaller castles near the city. He then has Capsule Corporation build him a gravity room so he can turn up the gravity as high as he want it. And a room where time and space doesn't matter. You could spend a whole year in that room and it would be only in hour outside. And have them build him a big ship to hold about fifty people._

_ King Kakarot and his team found out that Frezia is going to destroy Planet Vegeta. So he decides to go back to the planet and help his people escape. When they get there he decided to call every body to the ball room. Kakarot sees that everybody is here. King Vegeta and his family look mad about being called here. Kaarot stands up and yells for everybody to shut up. When King Vegeta sees him up there he gets really angry and starts walking up there to hurt him. But Karaot sees that and tells him ''If he takes one more step he is going to get hurt.'' That makes everybody go quiet. ''Now listen up Frezia is coming here to destroy the planet and everybody here so anybody that wants to live they should leave. Mom, dad, brother, uncle and the loyal people that stuck by us come with me, we are leaving,' Karaot yells._

_Kakarot-24,500 Mizuna-10,000 Fasha-10,000 Tora-10,000 _

_Bardock-13,000 Colleen-10,000 Raditz-9,000_

_Turles-12,500_

_King Vegeta- 12,700 Queen Cellena-10,000 Prince Vegeta-12,500 Prince Tarble 1000 Princess Cerina-13,000  
_

_Frezia-530,000 (1st form) King Cold-1 million Cooler-789,500_


	2. Coming to earth

_ Kakraot leads his family and team to his personal ship. And tells his army to start to escape and follow his ship to Earth to their new Planet. As they leave King Vegeta, Queen Cellena, Prince Vegeta and Princess Cerina and everybody else follow them to watch the escape pods leave. The people start to whisper about how maybe they should leave to or follow them because his family believed Kakarot without any evidence. "Vegeta maybe we should follow them just in case they are right. Because we did submit to Ferzia because he was more powerful then us." Queen Cellena whispered to King Vegeta. King Vegeta thinks about it, he knows that if his Queen told him her opinion than she mite be right. And his people might just leave because they are scared of Ferzia. "Listen up everybody we will start heading to the escape pods and following them to this new planet. And should Ferzia not destroy the planet we will come back. Is that understood." King Vegeta yells. Everybody nods and starts heading to the escape pods._

_ Kakarot sows his family to the window and shows them a view of Earth where they will be spending the rest of their lives. "So this is where we will be spending the rest of are lives at." says Bardock. "Yes dad. But it doesn't matter because this is are home planet and these humans are cousins, we evolved from them. And since we are royalty of Sayians and humans I declared myself the King and I had them build me some nice training rooms."says Kakarot. "Kakarot while thats nice why dose Ferzia want us dead." says Sharotto. "Yeah we weren't even a threat to him thats why King Vegeta sighed us over to him, so why dose he want to destroy every Sayian." says Turles. "Because he thought we are becoming Super Sayians." says Kakarot. "You mean to tell me that Ferzia believes that we are turning into the Legendary Super Sayian?" laughs Turles. "No, There can maybe be two Legendary Super Sayians. What I'm talking about is just a regular Super Sayian." says Kakarot. "You dont actually believe that do you son?" says Sharotto. "Yes." answers Kakarot. "Whats the difference between them?" asks Bardock. "Are shore you want to know?" asks Kakarot. Everybody nods their heads, "Just tell us Kakarot!" yells Raditz. Kakarot sighs. "Its a long story. If you really want to know I will tell you when we get settled, and the army and their families into their houses." says Kakarot. _

_ When they touched down they are meet with an army and the z fighters. When they see Kakarot they stand at attention and yell "All hail King Kakarot" several times. Bardock, Sharotto, Turles and Raditz all think the same thing and that their son/brother/nephew is a genies. Then he turned to the Z fighters. Krillin short bald head with six dots on his head has black eyebrows he is the strongest earthling, wears a orange and black suit has know nose. Master Roshi is bald, with a thick white fu manchu mustache and beard. He wears beach clothes or a martial arts suit and a __Turtle Shell__ on his back and sunglasses. He usually wields a walking stick. Tien bald with black eyebrows three eyes wears green shirt and phants. . Yamcha tall with black hair and a mystery scar on his cheek wears a black and orange suit. __Chiaotzu__ plain white skin and red cheeks, does not have a visible nose, and is quite short in height wears a black and green clothes. "Z fighters and Capatin I need you to show my Sayian army and their families to the city and homes." say King Kakarot._

_ King Kakarot leads his family to the huge castle in the city, he then shows them were they will be staying, he shows them were they can train. He was about to explain about the different levels of Super Sayians when one of his elite class Sayians came up to him and tells him that there are Sayian space pods heading this way. "Okay this is what I want you to do gather all of Sayian army and human army and have them go to the spot where they will be landing." says King Kakarot. "Yes may King." says the soldier. "Looks like those fools decided to follow us and actually followed my advice. Come on lets go greet them and put them in their place." says King Kakarot. The rest of the family agreers and follows him outside the city._

_Kakarot-24,500 Mizuna-10,000 Fasha-10,000 Kiara-10,000 Bardock-13,000 __Sharotto__-10,000 Raditz-9,000 Turles-12,500 King Vegeta- 12,700 Queen Cellena-10,000 Prince Vegeta-12,500 Prince Tarble 1,000 Princess Cerina-13,000 _

_Nappa- 9,200 Paragus- 11,900 Broly- 10,000(1st form) _

_Frezia-530,000 (1st form) King Cold-1 million Cooler-789,500_


	3. Tarble shows up and has a surprise

_ When King Kakarot and his family get there they are surrounded by both Sayian and Human army. Then the sky starts to fill up with space pods, then they start to land about hundred feet from them. Vegeta Sr, and his wife Cellena and his son Vegeta Jr, and his daughter Cerina step out of there space pods then the rest of the Sayians that followed them. When Vegeta Sr, sees this huge army that is about four times the size of his army. "Vegeta Sr, why have you and your family and your army followed me to my planet?" asks King Kakarot. "How dare you call me by that name I m your King and you will call me King Vegeta." demand Vegeta Sr._

_ King Kakarot starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing you scum?" yelled Vegeta Sr. The Human army raise there weapons and the Sayians are getting into a fighting stance followed by the Z fighters and his family. On the other side the Sayains are getting ready to attack. "Do you really think that those weapons will kill us?" questioned Vegeta Sr. King Kakarot smiles. "No, they will not kill you but they will knock you out then they will capture you and your family and put them into a cells. Your children will be taken from you and you will never see them again." says King Kakarot. The women that have children or taking care of a child hold those kids closer. Vegeta Sr, sees that he knows that the women will not fight so he just lost half of his army. _

_ King Kakarot sees that to 'I really do not want to destroy my people but if Vegeta Sr, pushes me I wont have much of a choice.' "Commander Tarble what do you think we should do with you family and the rest of those traitors?" Commander Tarble steps out of the crowd he see the surprise on his mother and sisters face. He sees the angry face of his younger brother and he looks at his farther he does not see guilt but a rage that his weak son is still alive. 'He knows that his mother and little sister did not have know part in trying to get him killed. But his farther and little brother did have a part in trying to get himself killed.' "My King-" says Tarble "I told you to call me Kakarot not King Kakarot, or do I have to order you to call me that?" asks King Kakarot. "No Kakarot. I think you should let my mother and little sister come live with me. And I dont know if you want those two on the same planet with you. If they can plan to kill their own son/brother then you can bet that they are planning to kill you." says Tarble. Cellena and Cerina started giving their husband/farther and son/brother an evil look. "EXPLAIN WHAT MY BABY BOY MEANT WHEN HE SAID YOU TRIED TO GET HIM KILLED?" yelled Cellena. _

_ Vegeta Sr, and Vegeta Jr, don't look into her eyes because if they do they know that they will be in trouble. "Honey I couldn't let a child of mine and let live and when Vegeta was born I new that he would be a better king." says Vegeta Sr. "Don't honey me, he would been and okay King. Plus they weren't even royalty your family took over the throne from Bardocks great-great grandfather." yells Cellena angrily. "Dont yell at me women he was not powerful enough to become King and keep it from these lower class Sayians!" yells Vegeta Sr. Then he turns to Tarble. "I should have gotten rid of you myself but I didn't expect you to survive and get of that planet alive." muttered Vegeta Sr. "He almost did die if it weren't for me and my team. You are even worse than Ferzia and that's saying something." says King Kakarot. "I new that you were weak but to let them solve your problems." says Vegeta Sr. "He was weak but now his power level is 9,000, so be quiet scum." says King Kakarot. "How about we settle this in a fight between us?" asks Vegeta Sr. "You wont be a match for me because I'm more powerful than you." says King Kakarot. "Dont make me laugh I can beat you with one punch low class." says Vegeta Sr. Vegeta Jr, starts to laugh. "I except I will even let you have the first punch or Ki blast." says King Kakarot._

_Kakarot-24,500 Mizuna-10,000 Fasha-10,000 Kiara-10,000 Bardock-13,000 __Sharotto__-10,000 Raditz-9,000 Turles-12,500 King Vegeta- 12,700 Queen Cellena-10,000 Prince Vegeta-12,500 Prince Tarble 1,000 Princess Cerina-13,000 _

_Yamcha-8,432 Master Roshi-6,700 Tien- 9,200_

_Krillin-10,000 __Chiaotzu__- 3,000_

_Nappa- 9,200 Paragus- 11,900 Broly- 10,000(1st form) _

_Frezia-530,000 (1st form) King Cold-1 million Cooler-789,500_


End file.
